


Revolutionary Swim Team (text addition)

by WeakKneas



Series: Revolutionary Swim Team [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't join til later, Alternate Universe - College/University, Burr gets drunk lmao, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Multi, Swim Team, Thomas is a kind asshole, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: Turtle_Laurens: Okay but FUCK THOSE REDCOATSWow_Congrats: I mean,,,Wow_Congrats: I have to agree with you there BuddyBurr: Angelica help[Image-Loading]AndPeggy!: ten dollars if its what we think it isMac&CheeseKing: let's go





	1. Muscle Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes were made

_Burr has created 'Revolanaru siwm sqaud_

_Burr has added Turtleneck_Laur, Lancelot, Musclemilk, Burn, Angel, Pegster, TJeffs, and ILoveJefferson to the chat_

[12:45 AM]

 **Burr:** Can someone please explain the meaning of existence?

 **Burr:** Why live if all we do is sleep, work, die?

 **Burr:** Would it matter who lives and who dies?

[9:33 AM]

 **Turtleneck_Laur:** that's some deep shit there Burr

 **Turtleneck_Laur:** were you high or smthing last night

 **Burr:** Not that it's any of your business but no.

 **Burr:** I met someone

 **Angel:** Wow. Congratsz, she didn't run?

 **Pegster:** Wow congratsz

 **Burn:** Wow congratsz

 **musclemilk:** wow congratsz

_Pegster has changed Angel's name to Wow_Congrats_

**Burr:** Thank you Angelica.

 **Wow_Congrats:** Ha Ha

 **TJeffs:** I didn't see a girl, but daMN burr what I did see was EYE-OPENING

**Burr: goodbye**

_Turtleneck_Laur has changed the chat name to 'Expose Burr!!!!'_

**Wow_Congrats:** Not to change the topic but HOLY FUCK Thomas, why is your duffle bag full with mac  & cheese cans?????? 

****TJeffs:** uh..**

_Pegster has changed TJeffs' name to mac &cheeseking_

_ILoveJefferson has entered the chat_

_ILoveJefferson has changed their name to MadMadison_

**Lancelot:** nothing happened mon ami 

**MadMadison:** Burr got unexpectedly drunk last night 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** no. Fucking. WAY. 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** I MISSED THAT SHIT!!??? 

**musclemilk** you wanted to study for that French test instead of going out 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** uggggh, don't rub it in muscles 

**mac &cheeseking:** Jemmy, darling why the name change 

**musclemilk: I'm a HUNK AND YOU KNOW IT**

**MadMadison:** I don't love you that much Jefferson 

**MadMadsion:** anyway im not feeling to hot so im going to have to skip this meet today, see you guys at the next one 

_MadMadison has left the chat_

**Turtleneck_Laur:** Whatever _HUNKules_

**Burn:** and thus he was gone in a flash 

**Pegster:** Jefferson was JUst DiSSed by his own bf 

**Pegster:** also??? Why wasn't moi invited 

**mac &cheeseking:** I have better things to do then be here 

**Pegster:** like Madison 

_mac &cheeseking has just left the chat_

_musclemilk has changed their name to Hunkules M._

**Pegster:** that had yo be fucking staged 

**Lancelot:** it was a small get together!! Not many knew 

**Wow_Congrats:** I get burr going with jemmy and tommy 

**Wow_Congrats:** but don't the two of you,,, dislike the three of them? 

**Pegster:** that is strange 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** even stranger that I didn't know about it 

**Burr:** Angelica would you like to help me study the body? 

**Wow_Congrats:** if this is your way of asking me out, you disgust me 

**Burr:** Ah, so you discus me? 

_[image-loading]_

**Lancelot:** like I said it was, how you say? Hush, hush 

_[i-seriously-need-help-with-our-bio-hw-png] sent_

**Wow_Congrats:** thank God its not what I thought it was 

**Burr:** Unlike the other gentlemen in this chat I was not dropped as a child 

**Burr:** meet me in ten?? 

**Hunkules M.:** I take offense to that 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** what was so bad about this party that it was swept under the rug 

**Wow_Congrats:** yep 

_Burr has left the chat_

_Wow_Congrats has left the chat_

**Lancelot:** swept under the rug??? 

**Burn:** its an expression 

**Pegster:** I agree with Laurens 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** its a saying 

**Lancelot:** Ah, in this case, its HonHonHon before Bros 

**Pegster:** HonHonHon 

**Hunkules M.:** Bros before Hoes, Laf 

**Lancelot:** GDI autocorrect 

_Turtleneck_Laur changed Lancelot's name to HonHonHon_

**Turtleneck_Laur:** alright, fine I give 

**Pegster:** hoe. Laurens. Bitch. What?? 

**Pegster:** I DISGREE with Laurens. I wanna know! 

**Hunkules M.:** Nope 

**Pegster:** this is why you're the 3rd wheel Herc 

**Hunkules M.:** Alright 'And Peggy! 

> **Turtleneck_Laurens:** *GASP* 

**Pegster:** U DID NOT 

_Burn has changed Pegster's name to And Peggy!_

**Burn:** <3 

**HonHonHon:** You were studying the the wrong page Turtle Laurens 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** turtle laurens?? 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** also. FUCK 

**HonHonHon:** it is faster to type 

**Hunkules M.:** Oh. Oh I did. 

**HonHonHon:** Now!! Come over here Mon Ami, we will study together. Mulligan? 

**Turtleneck_Laur:** you's right 

_Turtleneck_Laur has changed their name to Turtle_Laurens_

_Turtle_Laurens has left the chat_

**Hunkules M.:** I'm at the door 

_Hunkules M. Has left the chat_

**AndPeggy!:** Eliza? 

**Burn:** Sorry, I just got off lunch. Love you  <3 

_Burn has left the chat_

**AndPeggy!:** I'm still curious about that party. 

_AndPeggy! Has named the chat 'Swimming Meets!!!'_

_AndPeggy! Has left the chat_


	2. You did what!! With Who!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtle_Laurens: Yo, yo, yo! Its that time again!
> 
> HonHonHon: Showtime??
> 
> AndPeggy!: Swimming Meets!

**Swimming Meets!!!**

**Turtle_Laurens:** yo yo yo! Its that time again!!

 **HonHonHon:** showtime??

 **AndPeggy!:** Swimming Meets!

 **Burr:** Hello.

 **Turtle_Laurens:** we're gonna kickass at the the competition!!

 **Turtle_Laurens:** Those redcoats don't stand a chance

 **HUNKules M.:** WE'RE GONNA DROWN 'EM!

 **Burr:** Why am I even here.

 **HonHonHon:** Mon Amie, we need you for CPR reasons ;)

**Burr:**

_Burr has just the chat_

 

 **AndPeggy!:** Lol Laf just broke the pro swimmer

 **Burn:** I hear screaming from Angelica's room

_Wow_Congrats has entered the chat room_

**HUNKules M.:**   _Speak of the devil_

 **Wow_Congrats:** Who Did it

 **Turtle_Laurens:** Lafayette

 **HUNKules M.:** Laf

 **AndPeggy!:** Laf

 **Burn:** Lafayette

 **HonHonHon:** Mon Amie's!! 

**Wow_Congrats:** _Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette_

**Burn: wow.**

**Turtle_Laurens: * _Grabs Popcorn* this shit gon be goooood_**

**Wow_Congrats:** apologize. Now. I need a functional study hoe. Not a broken one.

 **AndPeggy!:** Lol, what if Laf really did break him

 **Burn:** Peggy

 **HonHonHon:** Fine.

**AndPeggy!:** _fine._

_Wow_Congrats has added Burr to the chat room_

**HonHonHon:** Burr

**AndPeggy!:** _study hoe._

**Burn:** study hoe.

 **Wow_Congrats:** Jonathan Jack Laurens, have you begun setting the rest of the swim meets this month?

 **HUNKules M.:** Study Hoe.

 **Burr:** Yes?

**Turtle_Laurens: 1) my name is John. 2) yes mother**

**HonHonHon:** I'm sorry for assuming you'd be a great kisser. I have now realized your CPR skills are  _shit._

**AndPeggy!: dAAAAAAAaaaaMMMn**

**Burn:** _mmmmmm whatcha say~_

**Burr:** The thoughts are mutual. 2) we both know what we know

 **HUNKules M.:** Another on bites the dust.

 **Wow_Congrats:** Jonathan

 **Turtle_Laurens:** Angelica

**AndPeggy!:** _And Peggy!!_

**HonHonHon:** I do not know what you speak of

 **Burr:** yes you do

 **Burr:** I have the witnesses

**Turtle_Laurens: _AND THE RESULTS ARE IN!!!_**

**HUNKules M.:** You have those photos??

 **Burr:** Of course not Herc, I'm sensible enough not to keep them with  _me._

 **Wow_Congrats:** What Pictures

 **Wow_Congrats:** Eliza have you looked into the swim suits lately?

_Burr has added Mac &CheeseKing and MadMadison to the chat room_

**Mac &CheeseKing: **Are we talking about  _the_ night.

 **Burn:** yeah. They should be coming in later today

 **Turtle_Laurens:** what night

**AndPeggy!: ^^^^!!**

**HUNKules M.:** guys

 **HonHonHon:** Madison  _ **please**_

 **MadMadison:** I don't have the photos

 **Burr:** Jefferson does

**HonHonHon » Burr**

**(HonHonHon: Burr, come on)**

**(HonHonHon: Herc and I both know you're not ready to confess mon coeur)**

**(Burr: I can do this Laf.)**

 

 **Mac &CheeseKing: **Y'all never get shit done in this chat

 **Turtle_Laurens:** Shut up Jefferson, you rarely show up

**Mac &CheeseKing:  _exactly_**

**Wow_Congrats:** okay but what night

 **Burn:** what pictures

**AndPeggy!: Pictures???**

**Mac &CheeseKing:**

**[What-The-Hell-png]**

**[Burrs-Bi!!??-PNG]**

**[Herc-Is-In-On-it-Too!!-PNG]**

**[Oh-Wait-They're-High-PNG]**

**[Burr-Has-The-Thickest-Thighs-James-PNG]**

**[Herc-Looks-Like-Hes-About-To-Punch-Me-Sober-PNG]**

**[Kitten-Madison- <3-PNG]**

_**sent** _

**Mac &CheeseKing:  _fuck._** i didn't mean to send that last one.

 **Burn:** you guys are kinky fuckers 

 **MadMadison:** its  _not_ what it looks like

 **Wow_Congrats:** Madison, you're wearing nothing but a tail, collar, and cat ears. Its exactly what it looks like.

 **MadMadison:** fair point

**AndPeggy!: _um_**

**AndPeggy!:** are we going to ignore Burr sitting on Laf's lap while making out with Herc orrr

**Wow_Congrats: you's right**

**Turtle_Laurens:** they stopped responding, I'm gonna go check on them

 **Wow_Congrats:** Burr got a call in the closet smh

 **Wow_Congrats:** wait. This sounds bad.

 **Wow_Congrats:** wow. Holy  _shit._ Burr's losing his composure brb.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things don't get better
> 
> Yell at me @WeakKneas on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna scream Hamilton at me? Okay. (Tumblr: Weakkneas)


End file.
